En jul att minnas
by Celi
Summary: [oneshot] Den handlar om en jul när Albus Dumbledore går sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Den är skriven till en fanfictionutmaning på temat: Jul på Hogwarts.


_Endast berättelsen tillhör mig, jag bara lånar J.K Rowlings underbara figurer._

Ytterligare en julberättelse som blir utlagd vid fel tidpunkt. Men nu har jag iaf. inte fler på lager så nästa gång kanske det blir vid en mer passande tidpunkt på året.. :D

**

* * *

**

**En jul att minnas**

Han vaknade tidigt. När han slog upp ögonen föll hans blick på de röda sängomhängena med guldbroderier. De gav honom en känsla av trygghet, han visste att han låg i sin säng i fjärde årskursens sovsal i Gryffindortornet. Han kunde höra sina klasskamrater snarka i sängarna runtomkring honom. Det verkade som om han var den enda som var vaken. Han kastade en hastig blick ner mot fotändan av sängen, men såg att det inte dykt upp några julklappar. Det skulle nog inte göra det än på ett par timmar. Han såg på klockan som stod på hans sängbord, den visade bara på tio i tre. Han suckade lite och försökte somna om, men efter en stund insåg han att det var lönlöst. Han kunde lika gärna gå upp.

När han dragit på sig sin klädnad smög hans sig försiktigt ut ur sovsalen. Han såg lite tvekande mot sjätte årets sovsal, men insåg att det fortfarande var lite tidigt för honom att väcka sin bror. Istället tog han sig ner för trapporna till uppehållsrummet. I spisen dånade en brasa, liksom det gjort kvällen innan när han gått för att lägga sig. Han satte sig framför brasan, men reste sig efter en stund. Rastlösheten tog över och han började gå fram och tillbaka i rummet. Utanför fönstren var det kolmörkt, bortsett från stjärnorna som glimmade till ibland. Det var helt tyst, undantaget brasans sprakade. Efter en stunds övervägande började han gå mot porträtthålet. Väl ute stod han en stund och lyssnade på tystnaden. Det enda ljud som hördes var svaga snarkningar från porträtten på väggarna. Han började långsamt vandra längs korridorerna. Hans fotsteg hördes knappt. Det var en underlig känsla, det kände som om han var ensam i hela världen. Det var som om han var den enda som var vaken. Han fortsatte att gå upp och ner för trapporna. Risken att stöta på någon professor var oändligt liten. Bara en galning skulle patrullera korridorerna vid den här tiden. Han öppnade sakta dörren till den stora salen och kikade in. Ett tjog granar stod uppställda längs väggarna. De var dekorerade med lysande feer, som i sömnen lyste mer dämpat än på dagen. Polkagriskäppar och marsipangrisar fanns också i träden. Ljusen i taket lyste svagt. Han kunde känna hur det doftade av apelsin och nötter. Det vilade en mystisk nästan lite trolsk stämning över salen. Som om den hade ett eget liv när ingen använde den. Han stängde försiktigt dörren och började gå den långa vägen tillbaka upp till uppehållsrummet.

När han väckte den Tjocka Damen och gav henne lösenordet muttrade hon något irriterat om barn som är ute och springer vid ogudaktiga tider på dygnet. Till svar log han och önskade henne en god jul. Då skakade hon lite på huvudet men smålog och önskade honom det samma. Tyst tassade han upp för trappan till pojkarnas sovsalar och smög in i sin sovsal. De andra pojkarna sov fortfarande. Han klev försiktigt över deras kläder och prylar och öppnade draperierna runt hans säng. Den här gången var inte fotändan tom. Nu låg där en ganska stor hög med julklappar. Han tittade på klockan och såg att den var närmare halv sju. Inte en helt omöjlig tid att gå upp, men han beslöt sig ändå för att låta sina klasskamrater sova lite till, det var ju ändå jul. Försiktigt för att inte väcka dem leviterade han sina julklappar ut genom dörren och ner till uppehållsrummet. Där lät han dem mjukt falla ner på ett bord. Sedan satte han sig och såg på dem, de var från hans mor och far och från hans bror. Där var ett som måste vara från hans farmor och ett från hans gammelmormor. Sedan var där ett som han inte kunde finna någon avsändare på. Han var nyfiken på vad det kunde vara, men beslöt att spara det till sist. Istället för att slita av pappret på klapparna så tog han av det försiktigt och vek ihop det. Han fick en bok om förvandlingskonst av sina föräldrar. Hans farmor hade som vanligt stickat tröja, mössa och vantar i Gryffindors färger. Han hade fått det varje år sedan han började skolan. Hans bror skulle förmodligen också få samma sak. Nu började det dyka upp lite sömniga elever. Han hörde den stora klockan slå sju. När hans bror kom nerramlande för trappan så hade han öppnat alla paket utom det mystiska utan avsändare. Han skrattade lite åt sin brors otur att alltid snubbla i trappan. De önskade varandra god jul och hans bror började öppna sina julklappar. Precis som han förutspått så fick även brodern tröja, mössa och vantar i Gryffindors färger. Sakta fylldes rummet av prat och skratt och framförallt julklappspapper. Det låg i stora drivor i hela uppehållsrummet. Han tänkte på husalferna, nu skulle de få mycket att göra. Han funderade på om husalferna hade tid att fira jul och om de gjorde det. Plötsligt rycktes han ur sina tankar av en ljus röst som önskade honom god jul. Han såg upp och kände hur rodnaden spred sig över hans kinder. Anabell Diggory stod bredvid honom och såg ner på honom. Han försökte snabbt samla sig och fick fram ett leende.  
"God jul Anabell."  
Hon log tillbaka och sprang sedan bort till sina vänner. Han såg längtansfullt efter henne. Hon hade något i sitt sätt som fick hans hjärta att slå snabbare och allt som oftast hans tunga att slå knut på sig själv.  
"Du borde säga något till henne."  
"Det vet du mycket väl att jag inte tänker göra. Hon ser mig som en vän och så tänker jag låta det förbli."  
"Vem som helst kan ju se att hon är intresserad av dig, säger inte du något så gör jag det."  
"Aberforth, du skulle bara våga. Då skriver jag till mamma och talar om för henne vad som hände under senaste Hogsmeadebesöket."  
Hans bror rodnade genast och sa inget mer om saken utan gick bort till sina klasskamrater. Han tittade efter sin bror med triumferande leende och blicken råkade snudda vid Anabell på vägen. Han såg att hon tittade på honom, man snabbt tittade bort. Ett visst hopp inom honom tändes, kanske hon tyckte om honom ändå. Han kände hur någon kastade sig ner i soffan bredvid honom och blev inte förvånad när han såg Adrian McGonagall flina upp mot honom. Han gav sin bästa vän en frågande blick samtidigt som han blev kom på att han fortfarande inte öppnat sitt sista paket. Han öppnade det sakta med Adrians blick fastklistrad vid paketet. Ur pappret föll ett pergament. Han rullade upp det och rynkade sedan ögonbrynen.

_Ställ dig framför tavlan med den unga bruden på tredje våningen vid klockan åtta så ska du få din julklapp_.

Han blev mycket förbryllad. Vem kunde det vara? Han kände inte igen handstilen, den var för prydlig för att tillhöra hans bror och inte heller kunde det vara Adrian som skrivit det. Han visade meddelandet för Adrian som blev eld och lågor. Adrian menade absolut att det måste vara en flicka som skrivit det. Det syntes på handstilen. Någon skulle förklara honom sin oändliga kärlek ikväll. Han var själv något mer fundersam, det kunde ju var någon som bara skojade med honom och försökte få honom att se dum ut.

Under dagen så funderade han på det mystiska meddelandet. När middagen kom klockan sju hade han beslutat sig för att gå och se vad det ledde till. Han hade gått förbi platsen tidigare under dagen men inte kunnat se något speciellt där. Han var för nervös för att äta mycket så när klockan blev tio i åtta ursäktade han sig för sina vänner och gick sakta upp till tredje våningen. Där syntes det inte en själ. Till och med tavlorna var tomma. Han tyckte att det var lite underligt och höll ett hårt tag om sin trollstav. Det kunde vara någon Slytherin som vill försöka sig på något. Han försökte komma ihåg vilka från Slytherin som stannat under julen, men han kunde inte komma på någon som han var speciellt osams med. När klockan slog åtta ställde han sig framför tavlan för att se vad som skulle hända.  
"Albus."  
Han hörde en röst som sa hans namn och han vände sig snabbt om. Halsen blev torr och orden som han försökte forma ville inte komma.  
"Anabell", lyckades han till slut få fram. Han kände hur hans öron blev varma och hoppades att rodnaden inte skulle synas i ansiktet. När han betraktade henne såg han att hon också rodnade. Kunde det verkligen vara hon som gett honom julklappen?  
"Vi står under, under en mistel", sa hon i ett enda andetag.  
Han såg upp och insåg att hon hade rätt. Många tankar for genom hans huvud. Det betydde att han skulle bli kysst. Hade hon planerat detta, eller var det bara ren slump? Det skulle vara hans första kyss, tänk om han inte klarade det? Han blev plötsligt väldigt nervös. Hon hade tagit ett steg närmare honom. Hennes bruna ögon såg in i hans blå. Han stod stilla och väntade, utan att veta vad han skulle göra. Hon såg tveksamt på honom och han försökte med sin blick säga att han ville bli kysst av henne. Omedvetet lutade han sig lite framåt och hon minskade avståndet mellan dem ännu mer. Han kunde känna hennes andetag mot sina läppar. Hon slöt sina ögon och de stod alldeles stilla. Han böjde sig fram lite till och deras läppar nuddade vid varandra. Det var över alldeles för snabbt och han såg henne öppna ögonen och osäkert se upp på honom. Han kände glädjen bubbla inom honom. Han var säker på att han såg otroligt fånig ut med det breda leendet i ansiktet, men han brydde sig inte om det. När hon såg hans leende började hon också le. Han snuddade med fingertopparna vid hennes kind, den var len som sammet. Han lutade sig fram igen och kysste henne igen, den här gången lite längre. Hennes armar smög sig om hans hals och en lång stund stod de bara i varandras armar och njöt av den andres värme. Han kände det som om han ville skrika av lycka och samtidigt aldrig mer säga något av rädsla för att förstöra stämningen. Långt borta hörde de klockan slå halv nio, det var dags för dem att återvända till uppehållsrummet om de inte ville bli av med elevhemspoäng. Han släppte henne och hon huttrade till i avsaknaden av hans kroppsvärme. Han sträckte ut sin hand mot henne och hon tog den. Det var konstigt, det kändes som om den hörde hemma där, trots att han aldrig hållit henne i handen förr. När de kom fram till porträtthålet stannade de till. Hon ställde sig på tå och kysste honom lätt på läpparna igen.  
"God jul Albus."  
"God jul Anabell."  
Han tänkte att det här var den bästa av alla jular. En jul han alltid skulle minnas.


End file.
